A New Life
by No-fear-714
Summary: Elricest EdxAl, A story of two brothers who fall in love, and start a new life between the two of them.


It was a hot, sunny day in outside, no clouds in sight, Edward, laying in the grass looking up in the sky, with brown eyes and blonde hair hair, All of a sudden snaps out of his trance he feels something crawling up his leg, he lifts his head up and checks, a brown recluse is walking up his leg towards him. Ed glares at it and flicks it off his leg and gets up. Wondering what time it was he walked back to his apartment. As soon as he walks down the alley he sees his Alphonse sitting on the steps up to their apartment, he had bronze eyes and dark blonde hair, his face staring down at the ground. As Edward approaches Alphonse, he looks up at ed and rushes to him "I'm so sorry brother i didn't mean to i was just taking a walk." he said with a sad tone. "Now what did you do this time" ed sarcastically as he tries to open the door. He slowly turns to Alphonse and glares at him "you locked us out...for the third time" Alphonse begins to tear "I'm sorry brother i didn't mean to". Ed walks over and puts his hand on his shoulder "oh don't worry Al its no big deal, c'mon lets go see if we can find some help" Alphonse and Edward started heading down the alley, Alphonse walking behind him, looking at his red cape, flashing memories through his past life, before they went through the gate, and then how he felt about Ed when he lost him...how much he really wanted him, but he knew even if it took a million years of convincing, he would not get what he wanted. he woke up from thinking when he walked right into ed as he stopped to talk to Gracia for help. "Al, are you okay?" Ed turns around to help his brother up to see tears in his eyes "Al...Is something wrong?" ed said in a cautious voice "No, I'm fine" Alphonse said as he whipped away his tears to look at Izumi standing right next to Gracia and Izumi's husband. Ed And Alphonse both stared at Izumi for a short time. "Hey there kids" Gracia said sh she puts a pot of flowers in the corner of her shop. "I wanna introduce you to my friend, Izumi" Gracia said with a smile on her face Al kept staring as Ed walked up to her "pleased to meet you, my names Is Edward Elric" as ed said still looking at her. "Yes, Ive heard rumors about what you did for this country" Izumi said while looking at Alphonse. "Whats your name" she said with a smile. Al blinked back to life when she asked him that "U-uhh my name is Alphonse Elric, I'm his younger brother" he said as he got up off the pavement brushing himself off. "Anyways Gracia i came by to ask you something, can i use your phone, we accidentally locked ourselves out again" Ed said while looking at the ground. "Oh, sure anytime, its in the back" Gracia said. Ed went back to use the Phone, He called the locksmith to come open his door. While Ed was talking to the locksmith, Alphonse was sitting in a chair waiting for him and thinking about him... Oh Ed, I wish I could tell you how much I love you so, how much I want to be your lover. "C'mon Alphonse, hes on his way over now so lets get going, im starving" Ed said as he walked past Alphonse, but he did not move. Edward looked back at Al and his face looked depressed. "whats wrong Alphonse?" ed said as he walked over to Alphonse. "huh?, oh sorry just thinking brother, im starved as well lets go home". Edward and Al waled down the alley again and when they got to the apartment the locksmith was already there. "All done, now that will be 3 francs" ed handed over the francs and went inside the house, waving the locksmith goodbye. Alphonse started to head up the stairs but stopped when he felt Ed's AutoMail arm grab his shoulder. "Al we need to talk" Ed walked Alphonse over to one of the chairs and sat him down, along with himself pulling up a chair in front of him in the kitchen."Look Alphonse, somethings been going on with you, and I want to know what".Alphonse stared down "It's nothing brother, im fine". Ed argued "No your not Alphonse you've been acting so depressed, And you cant be like this forever you know, I want to know what going on". "Brother is nothing, okay? Ill cheer up, besides we just get here from the other side, im just missing my friends I had" Alphonse said with a brightening tone. By the time ed looked up to see Alphonse's expression he saw him making dinner, he went up to take a shower for the night. Al walked upstairs quietly and peered in the crack of the door to watch his brother; Alphonse stared at eds naked body only being able to see the back of it. Wow, when did brother get such a nice body? Or did he have it this whole time and I not notice it?. He left when ed got in the shower and closed the curtains, Alphonse went back downstairs to finish dinner. After ed came out can ate dinner, they both went to bed, earlier than the have the night before but only because they didn't have work on the weekends. Al couldn't sleep, his mind on thoughts of his brother and how much he loved him. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The next morning Alphonse was woken up ed getting up for work "Oh, im sorry Alphonse, I didn't mean to wake you" Ed said as he put his work shirt on. "Thats okay brother, I got things to do today as well so I should be rather thanking you" Alphonse said as he got up and dressed. It was surprisingly sprinkling outside and the sky was blocked off by dark gray clouds. Ed sighed as he walked downstairs and got his coat. "Ill see you later Al!" ed yelled as he walked out the door and away from the apartment. Al gets out of the shower and gets dressed, walks downstairs, grabs him umbrella and walks out himself, making sure he had they key this time. Alphonse walks down the alley with him umbrella open while it sprinkled, Alphonse Went out to look for a job. Hmm, I wonder what I could be good at, Ive tried many thing but nothing seems to fit in- Out of know where, Alphonse stops and gets thoughts of his brother. Brother...i know this is wrong but- he begins walking down the alley as it started raining harder-I want you so badly and I would give anything up to be with you. Al walks up to Gracia shop "Hi Gracia" Alphonse said when he entered her shop, unfolding his umbrella, "hey there Alphonse What brings you here?" she asked while arranging flowers in a pot, "Well I'm home all day, and I have absolutely nothing to do but sit around and do...well nothing, and I was wondering if you know where I can find a job, part-time at the least". "Hmm well lemme think about that for a second..." she said as she stops arranging stuff around and stood there for a minute or so and the said "Well you know you can work in my shop, I could use a lot of help around here and with your help I can get more Things done around here every day. Alphonse said happily "Great, when do I start?", "well you can start tomorrow if you want, im gonna close up shop early because of this rain, it seems to keep getting worse so, come by around Seven tomorrow and we'll discus this further but for now, im gonna go home before it gets to bad to leave" she said as she grabs her umbrella and and walks out of her shop. Al got home and was surprised to see Edward standing there outside the door when he got home, "Brother, what are you doing home so early?" Al said as the wind slowly pick up from outside. "There was an incident at the factory so they sent me home for the day, what about you?" ed said as he walked in the door as Alphonse unlocked it "I good news, I got a job in Gracia's shop today". "well thats good, gives you something to do everyday now, when do you start?" Edward said as he hung his dripping wet coat up and walked upstairs to change, Alphonse put both his and Ed's umbrella up and went upstairs, he peered around the corner to see his brother in nothing but his blue boxers, oh how I would just love to be in there now Alphonse though as went went downstairs and looked at the clock, it was already 12:00 pm. Alphonse sighed and walked back upstairs into his room to see Ed laying in bed, already asleep. As surprised as he was he went to take a nap himself. It's going to be a long night tonight he thought as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. About 2 hours later he woke up from lighting that hit close to their apartment and looked outside, he saw nothing but heavy rain and even darker clouds, for a minute he looked out the window. "hey Alphonse, I made some herbal tea if you want it".Ed said he brought in 2 cups, one for himself and one for Alphonse "Thanks" he said as Ed handed his warm tea to him. "Its going to be a long night with all of this rain, and it doesn't look like its going to stop anytime soon" Edward said while sipping his tea. Alphonse kept quiet while sipping his tea and staring at Edward from his bed, their beds In the room were right across from each other. Edward looked at Alphonse and caught him staring widely at ed, Alphonse turned away and blushed. "What are you looking at?" Ed said sarcastically as he smiles at his brother. "n-nothing brother, was just thinking" Alphonse said as he turned a brighter red. Edward walks over to Alphonse's bed and sits next to him wrapping one arm around him, "Its okay Alphonse, if theres anything Bothering you let me know, you know im here for you when ever you need,I love you and your the only family I have". Those words made Alphonse happy. There was a long silence between the two, As Edward sipped the last of his tea he looked over at Alphonse, he was asleep, so he grabbed both cups went downstairs and put them in the sink, when he looked at the clock it was 5:00 pm, _I guess time really does fly when your not paying attention,_ Edward thought. Ed got his coat and his umbrella and left the apartment. He walked down the alley as it still poured rain, but ed loved the rain considering its gonna be hot the rest of the summer. He walked down until he got to a general store, Edward walked in , dripping wet even with an umbrella. He folded his umbrella and set it by the door and begun browsing the soups, after about 5 minutes of browsing and picking something caught his eye immediately, he looked to the side to see Roy mustang, short, pitch black hair and crystal blue eyes. And what shocked ed more, he was innocently humming. Roy looked over at ed as he saw ed looking at him. Mustang just waved and continued to hum and browse peacefully. Ed forced himself to walk over to next to him and pretend hes looking for stuff over there, hoping Roy would say something. Mustang was quiet as he got his stuff, then left to the checkout counter without saying a word to Ed. Ed peered around the corner to look at Roy as he was standing there, looking right at Edward and gave him a funny face. "You know if you want something kid im not the person to ask" Roy said as he stares at Ed. Ed's face turned bright red and said "No, you just remind me of a friend, thats all". After Roy left, Ed bought his stuff and went back down the drenched alley back to his apartment, pondering what he saw at the store. Ed came home and hung his wet jacket up, took his shoes off and put the groceries away, when he walked up stairs around the corner, "hey Alphonse im h-" Shocked to see, no one was there, ed looked all around the room...nothing, he ran downstairs to look for a note of some sort...nothing, with tears falling down his face, he furiously looks all around the house for something telling him where Alphonse has left to. He puts his shoes on and leaves without anything else. Edward runs down the road, He looks up and down the road fork and nothing there. "Something the matter brother?" Ed whips around to see Alphonse standing there staring at ed with a blank face. "Alphonse!, where the hell did you go!". " Are you serious?" Alphonse says with an angered voice. Ed looked at him, completely confused and worried at the same time. "What...What do you meen?", Al sighs and says "I was on my daily walk brother...how can you forget". There is a dead silent between the two of them, Ed sighs and says in sorrow "Youre right, how could I forget". They both walked back to their apartments, ate dinner and went to sleep without another word.


End file.
